


Alcohol Induced.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: On deep space station K.7.Credits can't...(CAN!)...Buy me love...Cyrano's P.O.V.Based on Star Trek The Original Series. 2 Episode: 42.The Trouble with Tribbles.
Kudos: 2





	Alcohol Induced.

A simple message to all my friends...Old and new.  
(If you're reading this...That includes you!)

I am nothing special to shout about.  
(But I am not down and out!)

I'm an independent soul...(If I do say!)  
Just a humble happy chap...(Most days!)  
A thoughtful gesture keeps my spirits high...(And my thirst at bay!)

I am not always...(On the make!)  
Though it must be said...When offered or not...(I can't help myself...I just take!)

My pockets are always deep and full.  
An array of miscellaneous merchandise (I easily pull!)  
Tantalizing trinkets designed to induce (Feeling joyful!)

My harmless little Tribbles...Are always hungry!  
(Alas my unquenchable thirst...Must always come first!)

Epilogue:

Ohh dear!...Duty calls!

Far too many pesky fluffballs...In my close proximity!  
I am now compelled to remain in their Vicinity!

For years and years and years...(I fear!)

Ohh woe is me! (Why oh why did I agree!)  
Oh no! I remember...(This choise was made FOR me!)

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The summery was taken from The Beatles song title...Money can't buy me love.  
> I am tagging the animated series also but it is not really relevant to this work.  
> There is an episode entitled...More Tribbles more troubles.


End file.
